Who Stole the Licorice from the Licorice Jar?
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Someone's taken Iceland's licorice and he comes in with a temper that puts a volcano to shame. This can't go well for the other Nordics, especially poor Finland's rug.


I wrote this in a rush. Plus I wanted to see if I could finally upload stuff onto without a freakin' error sign…But this came out nicer than I thought it would (maybe because I love the Nordics so much). ENJOY~!

_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia_.

* * *

While Sweden was folding the laundry with Finland (and making creepy goo goo eyes with his helper only to have the other freak out) Norway was reading the latest book on the health benefits of bicycling with Denmark. Well it was more like Denmark was screaming every word of the book in his ears and he would have liked to...how did that other idiot America put it? …_Choke a bitch_ but he had promised Finland to play nice during their short, "let's go to the cabin!" vacation together.

Despite the slowly growing aura of murderous intent Norway held back and Sweden's spine chilling stare (but it was really the stare of _love_. Too bad Finland still didn't get it…) the atmosphere was, for the most part, comfortable, at least by the Nordic's standards…Until Iceland rushed into the living room like a whirlwind, face red, hair disarray and Mr. Puffin on his shoulder screaming obscenities.

"Whoa what happened to you Ice?" Denmark snickered and he nudged Norway's shoulder. "You think he got into another fight with England about cod Nor?"

"Please stop making me want to kill you."

"Denmark don't make fun of him." Finland frowned, shaking his head at the nation's behavior. At times like this Finland, regardless of being the shortest, took charge. "Is something the matter Ice? Mr. Puffin doesn't seem too happy either…"

Iceland was silent at first but his glare turned more deadly. Everyone patiently waited for him to talk. He had a knack for making his announcements suspenseful by keeping quiet for a minute or so.

"Someone took it…"

"Took w'ht?" Sweden raised a solemn eyebrow in interest before Iceland let all hell loose and exploded.

"Someone took my licorice! All of it! The bag is gone!"

"Which one of you bastards did it!" Mr. Puffin joined in the scream fest. "Come forward and fess up! That was our licorice!"

"Ice calm down for a bit." Finland said waving his hands in the air while Denmark, idiot that he was, actually let out a laugh.

"Oh…wow! Oh ha ha ha! Look at his face guys! It's redder than Romano's! Wouldn't Spain like that?"

"S'not funny." Sweden cut in, his killer stare now settled on Denmark. Iceland's own glare was now on the spiked hair man as well and Norway swore he saw steam rising from the youth's head.

"It was you wasn't it?" he spit out venomously. "I should have known! You just did this for pay back because refused to go skiing with you guys yesterday didn't you?" Denmark's body still shook with mirth as he answered, "Now Ice even though you kind of were a brat for a throwing a hissy fit yesterday I−"

"Oh no he didn't!" Mr. Puffin yelled out as he flew straight for Denmark's head and began harshly pecking at it.

"OWWWWW! MAKE IT STOP!" the tall nation howled as he leapt off the couch and ran around the room. "Make Mr. Puffin stop Ice!" Finland yelled in panic as Denmark began knocking over picture frames, lamps, and…no, not the vase!

"No. Not till Denmark apologizes!" Iceland refused stubbornly.

"But Ice…!" There went the rug as it tore in half under Denmark's feet.

"Actu'ly…fun to watch…"

"Sweden!"

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME! UNCLE, UNCLE!"

"Shuddup! Nothing can save you from my badass beak of doom!"

"I guess it's a bad time to admit that I'm the one who got rid the Licorice."

Everyone froze and turned to Norway, still sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and looking as serene as ever. It took a while to get a reaction from all of them but it came eventually…

"The culprit is you Nor?"

"Nor…"

"Why didn't you say anything! We could have avoided all this mess!"

"Good! Then I'll freaking peck your brains out instead! This guy's head is too hard to crack!"

Iceland was the last to speak as he looked dumbly at his older brother.

"You know that I love licorice…so why…?"

Norway held up hand to stop him from speaking as he uttered one word.

"Ants."

"Where?" Denmark jumped as he twirled around to look for the critters, Mr. Puffin flapping crazily on his head. Finland sighed and explained, "I think he means that there were ants in the bag of Licorice…which Iceland had opened about two days ago right?"

"That's right." Norway nodded, neatly unfolding his legs. "It's only early autumn so there are bound to be ants still about. When I went to check the food in the lower cabinet I was only proven right. They got the gummy bears and chocolate covered crackers as well."

"Not the gummy bears!" Denmark whined as Sweden frowned a bit. Those crackers had been good…

Iceland, much calmer now, sniffed a bit but still looked miffed at the fate of his precious licorice. Norway got up, walked over to him, and put a hand on his head that was warmer than usual.

"I was going to go out and get you some more later on today. Do you want to come?"

"I DO, I DO!" Denmark yelled out along with Mr. Puffin who had suddenly turned buddy-buddy with the wild blond he had been trying to kill earlier. "Go too…need more cra'kers…" Sweden added in as Finland, trying his best to ignore the mess about them, nodded his head in approval. "Why don't we all go?"

"I guess…" Iceland mumbled, still red and rightly embarrassed about his earlier behavior. He _had _been awfully brat like. But the warm arms the enveloped him as they left for the store assured him he had been forgiven anyway.

* * *

And this is why you don't mess with Iceland's licorice without good reason. Things will turn messy.

So much exclamation points in this…

Anyway thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please review! Reviews help out an amateur writer such as myself (plus they make me happy. You want to make me happy right? Right?).


End file.
